Lilo, Stitch and Beth
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Beth and her family go to Hawaii on vacation and meet a very unusual family.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Lilo, Stitch and Beth.  
  
**Author:** Marcie Gore.  
  
**Synopsis:** Beth and her family go to Hawaii on vacation and meet a very unusual family.  
  
**Author's Note:** Beth is 6 here, I'm saying Lilo is the same age even though it was never stated in the movie. Thanks Lauren, Lone Wolfette for teaching Dick to surf in California Nights. came in handy here.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters here except Beth. AOL/Time Warner owns All of the Batman Characters/Dc Comics. Batman was created by Bob Kane. The Characters in Lilo and Stitch were created by Disney and Chris Sanders.  
  
-=================================================-  
  
  
Mommy, Daddy and me are going on vacation, to a place called Hawaii. I wanted to go to Disney World or Universal Studios, like my friend Lian, but I was out voted. They said I'll love it there's lots of water to play in like Florida, but it's even bluer. She said less litter on the beach too. I'll give it a try, but if I get bored I'm swimming home if I have to.  
  
Mommy and Daddy asked Grandpa Bruce to go with us, but he said he had too much work to do. I know what kind but I'm not supposed to. Grandpa Jim said he wasn't feeling up to it. So it'll be just mom dad and me on a big island for one whole week. Looking out at this place from the plane window. I suddenly get excited. It's so pretty here!  
  
When we get off the plane some pretty ladies in grass skirts put necklaces of flowers around our necks. My mom says. "They're called leis." Dad whispers if a certain redheaded guy were here, he'd have a date already or at least be trying, Mom laughs. I think he was talking about my uncle Roy.  
  
We're staying at place called, Aloha Hotel. It's late when we get there but I still wanta have some fun. As soon as we get to our room, Mommy says Let's get some sleep then yawns.  
  
I ask Mommy and Daddy, "Why do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired. I wanta go to the beach and learn how to ride those boards on the water, like I saw on TV." Just then I start to yawn. I guess I am tired.  
  
"We're going to bed because Daddy and I are tired, it was a long plane ride," Mommy says. "It sounds like you are too, sweetie. As for letting you surf, we'll see. First we'll get a bath, and then eat something. WE can eat outside if you like. Then we can go out and play."  
  
When I wake up its morning I go and open the curtains all by myself, the suns getting up too. The sky is all pink, orange and blue. It's so pretty, like God used his bestest paint here.  
  
"Come on Mommy and Daddy, you gotta see this! I'm getting you up!" I yell at them. This isn't working, I'll do what I do on Christmas morning, and I jump on the bed, first on top of Daddy, then Mommy.  
  
"What is it honey? Are we late for work?" They say together rubbing their eyes.  
  
"The Sun's waking up and it's so pretty here." I tell them. "Remember we're on vacation; silly willies you said no work here in Par a dices!"  
  
"Ok We'll get up, you've talked us into it," Daddy says.  
  
"Then we'll shower and to get breakfast," Mommy says, I get in the bathtub first, I start throwing bubbles at Mommy when she goes to check on me, from across the bathroom. Mommy tells me, "We're not at home. We shouldn't do that in other people's bathrooms," so I stop.  
  
When I'm finished mommy makes sure I can get out of the tub by myself. Of course I can I'm a big girl. I'm 6. I'm going to learn surf today. Mommy doesn't need to worry. I wrap up in a big towel with the colors of the sunrise I saw.  
  
Then Mommy gets on a shower bench like the one we have at home. I ask Daddy, "Can we play something while mommy showers?" He says, "No sweetie Mommy might need me," then he winks at mommy. Grown ups are so weird sometimes.  
  
We all get dressed, then go to the hotel restaurant to eat. Wonders what they eat in Hawaii for breakfast. Do they eat the flowers? Don't be silly nobody eats flowers.  
  
A lady comes to us. She's so pretty with long black hair and brown eyes and brown skin. She reminds me a little of Lian, but she's taller, She's wearing an outfit sort've like the ones the girls at the airport wore. Do all the girls dress like that here? They look so pretty.  
  
"Aloha, my name is Nani, I'll be your waitress this morning," the lady says.  
  
She hands us all menus. Then she says, "You're very pretty, I have a sister your age."  
  
How can she tell how old am I? I look at the pictures but I can't tell what they are. Mommy tells me about the things I think look good.  
  
I decide to get some Spam and Hawaiian toast. I don't get eggs I don't like them. Mommy says that's just this week, but I don't know what she's talking about? I've never liked eggs! I also get some mixed up fruit. The only fruits I know on the list are Pineapple and Kiwi. I've never had kiwi though. Mommy said it tastes kind of like strawberries so I'll probably like it. I get orange and pineapple juice to drink; I think Mommy and Dad have the same thing.  
  
Mommy whispers something in Nani's ear before she goes to the kitchen. She returns as quickly as Flash with our fruit and basket of muffins. They're Macadamia nut and brown sugar muffins they're the house breakfast special she tells us.  
  
Then she puts a couple of packs of sugar next to me, and says, "That's in case the fruit is too sour. It was for my sister when she first had it. It was so hard for my mom to get her to eat her fruit till she put a little sugar on it. Now she takes hers straight, no sugar."  
  
Finally she gives us our breakfast. Mine has eggs, when I asked for no EGGS! I hate eggs mommy knows that! That must be what she whispered to Nani. I though she liked me!  
  
"Sweetie, we asked her to bring the eggs for you to try. See it's not a lot! You can eat that and then eat the other things you know you like, you can eat some eggs and take a bite of the muffin," Mommy tells me. MMM, the muffin's great but still don't like eggs. I eat them then eat my toast and Spam.  
  
Before I eat my fruit I pick up a star shaped piece and ask, "Is this real fruit or just to look pretty? It smells like real fruit." I eat my pineapple and some green stuff while I wait for mommy's answer.  
  
"Yes, it's fruit sweetie, called star fruit, if it's too sour you can put the sugar the nice waitress gave you. The green fruit is Kiwi. It tastes like strawberries doesn't it Honey?" Mommy asks.  
  
"Yummy! yes it does mommy, so does the star fruit. I put just a little sugar on it It's not that sour," I tell her. I'm going to love it here! I'm going to ask Mommy and Daddy if we can move here! They agree they're going to leave the nice lady a big tip! That's good; she can get her little sister some nice toys.  
  
After breakfast we get on a boat to go to another island and look around. Boy, that guy showing us around does love to talk! Mommy says to listen he's telling us about the history of this place. There sure is a lot of it!  
  
Then we go on a helicopter ride! Grandpa Bruce keeps promising to take me in his. I'm sure he will soon, Grandpa never lies!  
  
Everything looks so small up here. The flowers and water are still pretty from the air. The colors are so bright. I can even see the sun shining through the clouds from up here!  
  
As we're landing I say "Now I wanta go surfing! I want go surfing! Please can I?"  
  
"We'll think about it! First we'll have some lunch then you take a nap, Then We'll go to the beach to play, it's 11:30 AM. By the time we eat and you nap, there should still be plenty of daylight," Daddy tells me and Mommy nods.  
  
After we eat and I take a nap, it's finally time to go to the beach! I put on my swimsuit. That's purple with yellow flowers. Mommy puts my hair in a ponytail. Then they put on their swimsuits. I grab my pail and shovel and yellow sunglasses. I start to run out the door when Daddy says, "Hold it lady bug, wait for us!"  
  
Wow! The beach is so big and pretty and clean, like mommy and daddy said! What do I do first, play in the sand or beg them to let me surf again? I grab a handful of sand and walk over to Daddy with I'm going to dump it in his swim suit, "SHHH, don't tell him!"  
  
"WOOOOWWW!" Daddy screams. Everyone on the beach turns their heads and looks at us! He chases me down the beach I'm going to get it!  
  
He catches me with one hand and pours sand on me with the other! Then he grabs a pail of water and says, "Here let me wash the sand off!" He dumps the water on me too. That is so cold!  
  
Just then I see a little girl my age on a surfboard with a guy almost as big as dad! She's holding something that looks like a blue koala toy. She has black hair and is wearing a pink and yellow stripped bathing suit.  
  
When they land on the beach the little girl and the man run over to Nani, the lady who was our waitress this morning! The girl is about as tall as me, but a little bigger in other ways. She has big brown eyes that look so cute with her black hair and dark skin. I go over to them and say, "Hey, Nani. Remember me?"  
  
"Yes, I do." she says, "you're that cute little girl that didn't want to eat eggs this morning, but loved the muffins and fruit," she says. "What was your name again? I'm impressed you remembered my name young lady."  
  
"My name's Beth. Is that your sister?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Lilo, she's 6," Nani says.  
  
"I'm 6 ½!" She corrects her sister.  
  
"Ok, 6 1/2. She's very insistent about the 6 and a ½ part," Nani tells Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"Beth's the same way," Mommy says. "By the way, my name's Barbara Grayson. This is my husband, and Beth's daddy, Dick. You've met our little girl. I'm sorry she bombarded you like that. She's just a very friendly child."  
  
"I can see that,"Nani says.  
  
All of a sudden Lilo's stuffed animal jumps out of her arms and hands Lilo her red sunglasses. Then he starts running all around the beach kicking sand in the guys' faces and giving the girls big kisses!  
  
"That's our dog Stitch, He's a, well we're not sure what kind of dog he is. All we've found out is he has a rare skin and fur problem that turns it blue. Otherwise he's a normal dog, a puppy really," she says, as she and Lilo run to try to catch up with Stitch.  
  
"How did he learn to walk on his two feet instead of four? He's an alien isn't he?" I ask after they come back with Stitch under Nani's arm. Dad and Grandpa have held me that way a few times when I run off from them! "We know some aliens. They're good friends of Mommy and Daddy's," I tell her.  
  
"How many times have we told you that our neighbors from Mexico and Jamaica are immigrants not aliens?" Mommy tells me.  
  
"But Isn't Uncle Clark from space?" I ask.  
  
"No, honey he just ACTS spacey sometimes! He's from Kansas," Daddy says.  
  
"OH, Stitch is very smart. Lilo taught him to walk on his back paws. He does it to entertain us and put the attention back on him when he thinks we're ignoring him." Nani tells us.  
  
"Mommy, can I go surfing? PLEASEE! YOU saw Lilo do it!"  
  
"Yea, Can she! Nani's friend David can help her learn, if her daddy can't!" Lilo says. She points at the good-looking man that was surfing with her a little while ago.  
  
"I guess so sweetie" they say together, "Daddy can take you, he's been surfing," Mommy says.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering me sweetie. I'll have to pay you back for that later," Daddy says.  
  
"Where can we rent a surf board?" Daddy asks.   
  
"Over there, Nani's friend points to a building across the beach. You don't have to do that thought, Mr. Grayson; you can borrow mine he says. IT should hold you and your daughter. You look about my size and she's about Lilo's size."  
  
"Thank you, I'll pay you the rental rate if you like, um, David isn't it?" Daddy asks.  
  
"YES, it's David, you don't have to do that. I just thought I'd save you the trouble of renting one."  
  
"Thank you, so what do you do besides surf all day? Are you an instructor? You're so good at it, you probably could make a living teaching at least, maybe even go pro," Daddy asks.   
  
" Thank you Mr. Grayson," David says sounding embarrassed. "I'm a performer at the same restaurant Nani works at. I perform traditional Hawaiian dancing and fire eating. I work at night so I have my days free for surfing."   
  
"I used to work nights but I changed to the breakfast shift so I'd be there when Lilo gets home from school. She starts 1st grade in the fall."  
  
Daddy and I get on the board and let the tide take us out. It's so much fun! He tells me to stick close to him so If I start to fall off he can grab me quickly. Then a BIG WAVE catches the board. This is great! Next thing I know Daddy and I both fall off the board and into the water! We try to swim back to the beach when another wave hits us!  
  
  


**To be continued**

  
  
**Note:** sorry the surfing part. I don't know much about the technical side of surfing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Lilo, Stitch and Beth - Chapter 2.  
  
**Author:** Marcie Gore.  
  
**Synopsis:** Beth and her family go to Hawaii on vacation and meet a very unusual family.  
  
**Author's Note:** Beth is 6 here, I'm saying Lilo is the same age even though it was never stated in the movie. Thanks Lauren, Lone Wolfette for teaching Dick to surf in California Nights. came in handy here.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters here except Beth. AOL/Time Warner owns All of the Batman Characters/Dc Comics. Batman was created by Bob Kane. The Characters in Lilo and Stitch were created by Disney and Chris Sanders.  
  
-=================================================-  
  
  
Daddy's grabbing on to Me and We're both grabbing for the Surfboard. I'm having a hard time holding on. It seems to heading to beach by it's self. Suddenly I see a life saver on a rope, WE grab on and somebody pulls us back to the beach.  
  
When I look up I see Stitch smiling at us! He's holding the rope and life saver.  
  
Lilo, Nani and Mommy come up to us ,and ask, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, now I am," daddy says, "You ok sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, I am Stitch saved us!" I kiss him on the nose. "Thank you Stitch." Then Mommy, Nani, and Lilo all do too. This makes him blush.  
  
Daddy says, "Sorry I lost your board. I'll pay you for it."  
  
"No, you didn't, it washed up about the time Stitch pulled you in. Even if it hadn't, it's more important to me, to all of us that you two are ok",David says.  
  
"Now I know you're not a dog, you couldn't have saved us like you did if you were a dog. You'd be too small to do what you did. You're an alien. It's ok, You're a sweet Alien." I tell Stitch.  
  
"Yes, he is," Nani tells us. "but he has permission to live here on Earth..Stitch helped keep our family together so he's now a part of our Ohana. I guess we're sort of his Guardians." She explains how he came to earth and became part of their family.  
  
I ask her "What is an Ohana?"  
  
"It's Hawaiian for family. It also means no one gets Left behind. Lilo has reminded me about that part many times! Family is very important to us islanders."  
  
"Where are your Parents, Nani, at work? Do you help support your family? You seem young to be working so hard," Daddy asks.  
  
"I'm not THAT young Mr. Grayson, I'm 19. Mom and dad died last year in a car accident. I have custody of Lilo. I couldn't let her go to a foster home, where I'd only be able to see her at her foster parents convinces, if at all. I was determined to not lose her she's my only real family."  
  
"I can relate," daddy says, "I lost my parents when I was 9. I didn't have any family they could find. I was taken in and eventually adopted by a man in Gotham City. who'd lost his parents in a similar way at a young too. He gave me a good life, not just because he is well off. He really cares for me. Oh, and you can call me Dick Or Richard which ever you 're comfortable with."  
  
"I'm sorry I was so noisy but you mentioned wanting to work your work schedule around Lilo's School schedule. I figured you took care of her a lot."  
  
"I though you looked familiar and I think I figured out where I've seen you. You're Bruce Wayne's adopted son, right. Your Parents died when their trapeze wires snapped? That Mobster was charged wasn't he? When I saw it in the news I thought how sad you must've been, I was very young but for some reason I remember it."  
  
"Yes, I am, he did as well as he could under the circumstances. It was just him and the guy who is technically the butler or Valet, but he raised Bruce when HIS parents died then sort of co parented me, He's like a grandpa to me now. Beth even calls him great grandpa. I wasn't as grateful as I should've been sometimes for all they did for me. I could be a real brat sometimes."  
  
"I think all kids are sometimes," she looks at my new friend Lilo, she looks embarrassed. I Think stitch is too. He's so cute! He makes me not miss Snowflake as much . We had to leave her at home ,something about her having to be quarantined the whole trip if we took her,which wouldn't be ANY fun for Snowflake.  
  
She's staying with Uncle Tim. Aunt Cassandra said she'd help too. Want to know something ? I think Uncle Tim Likes her , A LOT!  
  
"Hey Beth," Lilo screams, "You want to Join me in Hula class? You'll love it even if some of the girls are mean! I used to punch them but Now I just stick out my tongue at them."  
  
"Yea and you bit a couple of them too, didn't you Lilo?" Nani says if it makes any sense I think Stitch has improved her behavior! She certainly has Improved his! I think their good for each other.  
  
"Can I join her, Can I CAN I Huh?!!!" I yell jumping up and down. "I wanta learn! I do dance at home too so Can I? Might make me better at that!"  
  
"Yes, If it's ok with her teacher," Mommy says.   
  
"OH, Stitch joins her a lot so I'm sure she won't mind Beth, but We better ask," Nani says.   
  
"OH, I gotta feed the fish first, have me got any Peanut Butter? They CAN'T have tuna! That'd be an abomination! They don't like chicken either," Lilo reminds her sister  
  
. "Yes, We Have Plenty of Peanut butter, I know how picky Pudge likes it especially!" She says.  
  
"Wanta help feed thee fish Beth?" Lilo asks me  
  
"Yes!, Can I MOMMY? CAN I Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, You can if it's ok with Mom. ILL have to go with you though to protect you from sharks, jelly fish and such." Daddy says.  
  
"Ok, I have some Snorkels and masks to use," Lilo says. "I usually go out without them but you might not be used to the ocean water. It might hurt your eyes and nose."  
  
"You'll love my Fish friends. They're all nice., but Pudge is my favorite. He controls the weather, here. Stitch almost hurt Him real bad when He first came to earth and was mean. I stopped him though."  
  
"He was mean once? He's so sweet and Funny now. Ok, he does kick sand in people's face, SO my dad splashes water in mine AND He's a good daddy, yea he's the best!"  
  
"Pudge controls the weather? That's so cool! I have friends who talk to fishes. I wish they'd teach me to do it. They say they can't teach me, but can't adults do anything they want? Can you talk to fish?" I ask Lilo.  
  
"No, but they do like me. Nani says that's cause I feed them. I think they just like me! I've been swimming with them and feeding them since I could swim," Lilo says.  
  
"Nani are the mask and scuba tube in the beach bag or at home. I still gotta go home to get the Peanut butter sandwiches."  
  
"No ,you don't have to go home. I have everything you need, including the sandwiches in the bag. After you feed the fishes you'll need to go home and dry your hair and get ready for dance class."  
  
Daddy Lilo and Me put on the Swim masks and tube AND JUMP in The water. We see a Yellow Fish not long after We start swimming. HE starts blowing up huge! LILO says, "That's Pudge and he's just not used to you and your dad. You can feed him, and show him your nice."  
  
I touch his nose which scares him even more then I give him his peanut butter sandwich, He seems to like it, cause he gets smaller again.  
  
Lilo says "You did good, don't worry. If you can do it again. He won't be so scared. He 's just not used to other people like you and your dad being here when I feed him."  
  
We take turns feeding a few more fish. Daddy even feeds some! I hope mommy can tomorrow! I think she'd have fun too!  
  
After we get out of the water , Lilo says, "We're finished, now I got to get ready for hula class. You're going with us right? I really want you to come, You're the first kid my own age I think I could be friends with that I can remember."  
  
"That's so sweet, I like you too, if I wouldn't miss my grandpas and a few other people I'd ask Mommy and Daddy if we could move here! I'm starting to love it here! It'd be so cool to go to school with you."  
  
"Nani says we can get a computer before I start school this fall. Do you have one? If you do maybe we can trade emails. I probably won't be on a lot, but if you e mail us one of us will answer you soon. Stitch is Real smart so he might even answer you sometimes, she's teaching him to read and write, when she teaches me. She says I'll; be ahead of the other kids in my class."  
  
"Yes, we have a putor. Mommy works with them but I'm allowed to use them sometimes. I have my own E mail and I.M. name It's Ladybug007@Gothamet, I mean net.com. They only let me talk to people we know and go to pages that filter doesn't block out.. They trust me; they just want to protect me," I tell her.  
  
Mommy says we better go if I want to go to class with Lilo. I tell Them I'll see them in a little while. Mommy reminds Nani that we'll all l met in front of the hotel so they can show us to class.  
  
Mom says I have to take a shower before I can get ready. If I don't my hair will be too stiff to comb with salt water and sand in it. I try to brush my hair and it won't move so I do what Mommy says and wash my hair in the shower.  
  
When I get back to the room, there, a grass skirt and red top like a bikini sitting on my bed. It kind of looks like the one the lady who saw us at the air port was wearing. It's so cool. I wish I could take it home with me!  
  
Mommy tell me Lilo and Nani dropped it off a few minutes ago, It's one of her extras. Lilo wants me to have it as a gift and souvenir of the trip. I'm going to give her a big bear hug when I see her.  
  
I get dressed with some help from mommy, She makes sure my skirt's straight, Then she puts the lei I got when we got here around my neck.  
  
We go outside to met Lilo and Nani . I give them both big hugs! They hug me back then they help us get to where her hula class is.  
  
First Nani whispers something in the teacher's ear. Lilo jumps up and down, excited. "You can join the class, any time you want while, you're here," Lilo tells me!   
  
We get in line and get ready for class, I'm so excited just then a girl with curly red hair named Myrtle says something to Lilo that makes me really mad!  
  
"Who's your friend weirdo? Does she have fish breath like you? She doesn't look as weird as you, but she must be if she hangs around with you!" Myrtle says.  
  
I make a fist, just I'm about hit her I remember what my grandpa would do. He wouldn't hit someone right away. I can just see the look face he makes at people who make him mad. Like my Uncla Roy does sometimes. Instead of hitting her, I give her what I've heard my daddy calls, "the look." It seems to work, they stop teasing Lilo and me.. It's hard to tell though because the teacher just got here.  
  
She tells us all about how the Hula got started and what some of the moves mean. I can tell some of the other kids are bored. I decide she's talking mostly to me.  
  
I think I'm getting the Hula. It's easy. Then Myrtle sticks her foot out in front of Lilo. She falls over on her face. When she gets close to her, Another blonde girl named Malakla trips me.  
  
The teacher makes the two mean girls stand in the corner . Before they go, they whisper "We'll see you after class Freaks!"  
  
This doesn't make Stitch happy. HE snarls at the girls and acts like he's going to bite them, Lilo tells him , "Down Boy," like he's a dog. He calms down.  
  
The rest of the class is nice. The mean girls stand in the Corner. Sometimes they turn and give us dirty looks when they think no else is looking.  
  
Lilo and me try to get out of class and back to my mommy and daddy and Nani without seeing them again, no such luck. The two girls Myrtle, and Malakla, that tripped us and a couple of others block the sidewalk at the bottom of the steps. They're both dark skinned Hawaiians like Lilo, named Leilela and Mahina.  
  
"Wanta fight freaks? You're not so tough without your weird dog, Are you?" Myrtle asks.  
  
Myrtle hits LILO, I hit her when she balls up her fist to hit me! No one hits my friend and gets away with it! She hits the ground, the blonde is REALLY mad now! She's about to hit me when Lilo steps in.  
  
We say together, "How does it feel? Not good huh, FREAKS!?"  
  
Just then Stitch climbs out of Lilo's bag. He climbs on top of the girls, who are still on the ground. Stitch bites all of them. They're not bleeding , but they're crying like they're dying!  
  
They recover pretty quick so I use some moves my aunt Cass taught me. I put my fingers under her nose and tilt back their heads, stumbling backwards they fall over their prone friend landing in a big heap. Lilo watches what I did and knocks down the last girl herself. She's good!  
  
Lilo and I high five each other. We don't know Mom dad and Nani are here to pick us up till we feel a hand on our shoulders. Are we in trouble?  
  
"What happened here?" Daddy asks, Mommy is behind him. Nani is standing behind Lilo.   
  
"They started it," Stitch, says pointing at the girls on the ground. They're trying to get up.  
  
"We'll talk about this on the way back, to the Hotel." Mommy says in a way that tells me she's not sure whether to believe Stitch.  
  
Just the Hula teacher walks down the steeps. "Lilo's little friend is probably right, the other girls started it. I only saw the end of the fight but those little girls are always taunting Lilo, They tripped her and her friend Beth in class today. I sent them to the corner but it obviously wasn't enough."  
  
"If they do anything to Lilo or any other student again, I don't care how much their parents are paying they're expelled! I've had enough of their high jinx!, IN Fact I'm going to have a talk with their parents when they pick them up," she says to Nani.  
  
"When the girls' parents get here I'd like you all to talk to them and tell your side of the story. It might help you avoid a lawsuit over this," the teacher tells Mommy, Daddy and Nani.  
  
Finally The girls parents come to pick them up. First the girls try to blame US for the fight. Then we're allowed to tell our side of the story. When Stitch pops out of Lilo's bag a couple of the mommies almost faints.  
  
"I heard about that Creature but I thought it was just a rumor. Why is he allowed to stay? He must carry millions of germs. He bit my baby, You should have him put down!" Myrtle's mom says.  
  
Lilo starts to cry, "Please don't take Stitch away from us. He's a part of our Ohana!"  
  
"Connie, darling, you must admit Myrtle has been a bit of a trial lately. This little blue thing was just protecting his friends. She's even tried to bully her older sisters. Her Brother sought back the first time she tried to push him around. I think the only reason the girls haven't is they took our it's not ladylike to fight lectures to heart, unlike her," her daddy says looking straight at Myrtle.  
  
"Me not a blue thing my name is Stitch! I love Lilo, your Girl is mean to her! I Had to protect!" Stitch yells! Nani tells him to calm down no one's going to take him away from us. The council won't let them!  
  
The Mommies and daddies of the girls Talk for a minute and then say, "We'll agree to whatever punishment you decide they tell the teacher. If you want them out of the class, we will withdraw them. IF you want to suspend them.. We will keep them out as long as you tell us to."  
  
Myrtle grabs her Mommy and says. "Mommy PLEASE don't let them kick me out! Aren't I your little princess anymore? It was all that freak Lilo and her friend's fault!"  
  
Then the teacher says, "You girls aren't going to be kicked out. You will be suspended for two weeks though. After that if you misbehave again, you're suspended for a month. One more time and you can't come back."  
  
When THE grown ups are through Daddy says, "It's time to Leave for the Hotel."   
  
I tell him "I don't wanta go and Leave Lilo, Nani and Stitch. I'm having too much fun with them!"  
  
"Can she come to our House, Mr and Mrs. Grayson, Nani? I Want her to met Stitch's friends, Jumba, I guess you could call Jumba Stitch's Daddy and Mommy all in one. He came with Pleaky, who though he was an expert on Earth when he first got here."  
  
"I think Jumba could fix our scratches and bruises. He's real good with that stuff. Since he moved in with us he started using his Brains to help instead of hurt.. He created Stitch to be mean at first," Lilo tells us.  
  
"Yes, I think she was the only one who though Stitch had goodness in him," Nani says pointing at Lilo.  
  
Daddy says, "I think I'd like to met Stitch's friends. They'd be interesting to talk to. I've never met anyone from their planet before, besides," daddy says laughing. "Is it ok with you, honey?"  
  
"Yes, WHY Don't we," Mommy says.  
  
"Why don't you follow us home in your rent a car," Nani says.  
  
"OK, We will," Daddy says.   
  
In a few minutes latter , Nani's car stops in front of a nice two story wood house. We figure this is the place so we look for a place to stop. Nani Motions for daddy to park the car behind hers in the drive way   
  
She digs around her purse for her key and finally finds it buried at the very bottom. It's on a yellow and orange, braided yarn key chain with matching plastic balls on the end.   
  
Nani made it in her summer art class. She did cause everyone was making something for their mommy or Daddy. Suddenly Lilo starts crying. Then Nani starts to cry while she's trying to make Lilo feel better.  
  
I reach up and try to hug Nani's neck. Daddy reaches down and holds Lilo in his arms and lets her burry her face in his big shoulder like I do when I'm sad or scared.  
  
They start to feel better so we go in. This big blue, and gray, I mean BIG guy who walks on two feet says welcome home Nani. He talks funny, Daddy says he sounds German ,but looks like he's from outer space.  
  
I feel like hiding behind Mommy or Daddy, but I'm a big girl, the daughter of Nightwing and the granddaughter of Batman.. I shouldn't be scared. I'm going to be brave. If Nani and Lilo aren't scared he must belong here.  
  
"OH, this is Stitch's daddy, Jumba. He's real sweet now," Lilo tells us.  
  
"What's wrong with you and your friend my dear girl? Did you get into a fight again?" Jumba asks Lilo.  
  
"Yes we did," Lilo says, hanging her head.  
  
Then Stitch adds, "The other girls started it! They hit Lilo first!"  
  
We tell Jumba what happened. He gives Lilo a bIg hug. Then he says, "I'll get the medicine I've been working on. I promise it won't hurt, and you'll be better right away."  
  
He comes in with a thing like they pieced my and mommy's Ears with a little while ago. It doesn't look as sharp though. I close my eyes so it won't hurt so much.  
  
Lilo tries to tell me it won't hurt. I ask has he ever used it on you.  
  
" NO, But If Jumba says it won't hurt it won't hurt. He hasn't lied to me since I've known him," Lilo tells me.  
  
I feel something touch me like a cold wet Q Tip. He does that a few times on my arms. He must me cleaning the area like they do when I get shots.  
  
I ask him, "when yea going to use the thing you said would help?"  
  
" I already am little one.. It doesn't hurt does it? Stitch said it tickled when I tried it on him after he got in a fight with a dog."  
  
"I thought. You were cleaning me off with cotton, it Did tickle but you didn't get my real ticklish spot." I tell him.  
  
"And WHERE MIGHT That be child he laughs."  
  
"I'm not telling you might tickle me, " I say, without thinking I grab my neck.  
  
"OHH, I see something that needs to be taken care Of on the back of your Neck. There are finger nail marks. Neck my dear." He rubs it for a long time there, I laugh so hard I start to cry.  
  
Then he asks do I want him to take care of that black eye. I say, "Sure." He touches my Eye and it's not hurting anymore.  
  
Nani says "Her black eye and bruises are gone what'd you do?"  
  
"YES they are," Mommy and daddy say together.  
  
" I created a new device that heals minor bruises including black eyes, scrapes even shallow cuts. It causes the blood to clot or absorbs excess blood, seals cuts. I haven't tried it on deep cuts or broken bones yet." Jumba tells us.  
  
"I have to see this too!" I say.  
  
Nani goes to her bed room and gets me a mirror. "They are gone! I don't even feel sore!"  
  
"Now it's Lilo's turn." She laughs as Jumba puts his thingy all over her arms, both legs, her forehead and her two black eyes.  
  
Next he looks over Stitch and Treats him. Stitchs gives his Daddy a mean look and says something I can't understand. He's pointing at Lilo and me.  
  
"I know I never used it on humans before but Lilo and her new friend looked Miserable. There was no harm done, They're all healed."  
  
He says it in A Whisper but I can hear every word he says. Daddy says I have hearing as good uncle Clark, he's Superman, Shh ,don't tell anybody I said that.  
  
Lilo must've heard too, cause she says "You never tried it on people before? Is our Skin going to turn blue like Stitch's or fall off?"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you the truth LILO my dear, I tested it on Nani While she slept after she fell off her bicycle earlier that day. I watched her for several days after and nothing happened."  
  
Yes I remember that, I thought I was dreaming. It tickled, and I rarely feel things from dreams. The last time I remember feeling anything in my sleep, it was tears. I was dreaming about Mom and Dad," Nani says.  
  
"Please don't be mad At ME Nani," Jumba says running away from LILO'S Sister, Who picks up a broom. Boy does she have a temper! She chases him till she gets tired.  
  
Then she says, "oh well no harm done. I got better a lot sooner than I would've otherwise. Thank you, Jumba." She kisses him on top of the head I think he's blushing. It's hard to say with his skin color.  
  
"Hey, you ever heard of Elvis Presley? Wanta listen to my records? They were my Mommy and Daddy's?"  
  
She takes out these things that are sort've like CDs but black and not as shinny. What are they?  
  
"I'm not sure, what does Elvis sing?" I ask her.  
  
"Remember, we saw 'Blue Hawaii,' On tape before we came here?" Mommy says.  
  
"OH yea, he sings pretty, and he's cute too, not as cute as you daddy but he's cute."  
  
"These are 45 single records, they're very old, they were our mommy's. I think she said they were Grandmamma 's too." Nani reminds Lilo.  
  
Lilo Says." Hit it Stitch!" Then he does something beyond cool. He puts his claw on the record and opens mouth. Music is coming out!  
  
"SINCE MY BABY LEFT ME I FOUND a New Place to Dwell, … I've been so lonely I could die"  
  
I think I remember this song from a party they had at the Tower!  
  
"You ain't Nothing but a hound dog, gets us all dancing!" Stitch puts the arm on the Record and joins the party. "I'm tired of playing DJ, I want party too!" Stitch says.  
  
Nani brings out some punch and cookies, now this is a party! BOY She Can BAKE! She's almost as good as Great Grandpa Alfred! I wish they could meet our family. Grandpa Bruce would have fun with Stitch!  
  
Jumba tells us how he created Stitch and how he got in major trouble! He says "I've" changed, I just want to use scientific knowledge for good not to hurt people or destroy property. Earth is my home now not just my place of exile Stitch still has a lot of energy but his destructive impulses are being tamed with love and patience."  
  
It's amazing how this creature I designed to be the ultimate weapon has turned into such a loving being. I just hope if any of my other creations are alive ,they are safe. I'd like to be able track them down and find them loving homes someday." He says.  
  
"Nani, has social services tried tp place Lilo in foster home?"  
  
"Yes, they did for a while, but now I have my life together , I think. I've gotten good reports for the past several months. This family even has the approval of the Galactic Council. I've though of opening my own restaurant if I can."  
  
"Well, If you have any more trouble with Social services or need help starting your restrunt, call me," Daddy says.  
  
"It's getting late we better get back to the hotel. We'LL see you tomorrow," we call out as we go to the car.  
  
During the rest of our vacation we spend most of our time with our new friends, either on the Beach or their house. Before we leave daddy says, "Why don't you vist us in Bludhaven on one of LILO'S school Vacation? WE'd love for you stay with us Or we'll pay for a hotel."  
  
"Thank you for the offers, but I can't take your money, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. I do think we'd like the visit you though."  
  
"Please you know after two weeks you can call us Barbara and Dick," Mommy says. "I know what's like trying hold on to any family you have after losing your parents, so I'd be my pleasure to help you. We love having guests stay over, besides, my dad would Love to met Stitch," Daddy laugh.  
  
  
**

The End

**


End file.
